On A Full Moon Night
by Felnezia Lloyd
Summary: [WIP] [Begins with YuiChichiri and MiakaHotohori but the author makes no promises] [Yaoi warning] Three Seiryuu seishis’ desire for revenge lands Chichiri, Hotohori, Mitsukake, Tasuki, Nuriko, Miaka and Yui in a strange world.


-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the characters in this fanfiction. No infringement intended.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**WARNINGS**: Slash material included – Yaoi pairings; Character Death.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**SUMMARY**: WIP Begins with Yui-Chichiri and Miaka-Hotohori but the author makes no promises Yaoi Warning Three Seiryuu seishis' desire for revenge lands Chichiri, Hotohori, Mitsukake, Tasuki, Nuriko, Miaka and Yui in a strange world.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**ON A FULL MOON NIGHT**

By: Felnezia Elaine Lloyd

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**CHAPTER ONE**

**WATCHING THE FULL MOON**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was a cold autumn evening in Konan. Cold breeze bared some more trees of their brown leaves. Nuriko, having particularly nothing to do this evening, walked around leisurely.

Tonight, he was busy in his reminiscences. Today, five years ago, Miaka had returned to her own world.

He was more than jealous of Tamahome. Why did _only_ _he_ have the chance to be together with Miaka? _It_ _wasn't_ _as_ _if_ _he_ _was_ _the_ _only_ _one_ _who_ _loved_ _Miaka_…

Trying vainly to shrug off these thoughts, Nuriko leant against a tree, watching the full moon rise higher in the sky.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"All is too quiet, is it not, Chichiri?" asked Hotohori.

"Yes. But all quiet precedes a storm," said Chichiri, glancing up at the night sky.

Chichiri had taken to wandering around but occasionally visited the castle to meet the Emperor and Nuriko – and Tasuki if he happened to be around.

"How's your son?"

"He is growing up to be a fine, handsome boy. He is not lonely," said Hotohori, a soft smile gracing his lips.

"Have you received any news from Mitsukake lately?"

"Well, no. He did not wish to be found."

Chichiri noticed that Hotohori's voice was hesitant. But he did not push matters further.

"It is all just… _too_ _quiet_," repeated Hotohori with a soft sigh.

However, Chichiri still felt the contrary. It wasn't just quiet; it was the quiet before the storm.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tasuki lay on his bed, staring up at the intricate pattern on the ceiling. He had come in the palace night before quietly. He knew that Chichiri was here. However, he did not feel like meeting him. A strange dream was bothering him. But he did not want to share it with anyone. He could keep his usual demeanour and everyone would be fooled; but not Chichiri.

There was something about Chichiri that he hated. He hated the fact that Chichiri was so wise. Under his careless and reckless appearance, it made him restless… _very_, _very_ _restless_… Despite all appearances, Tasuki was a private person. He was very quiet and secretive about… _everything_.

_As_ _for_ _this_ _dream_…

Last night, when he had first dreamt it, he couldn't quite place the woman in that dream. But after some time's thinking, he remembered. It was Soi, the beautiful but evil Seiryuu seishi.

The dream had seemed like a _warning_…like someone was trying to warn him of something horrible that was to happen to him. But what was that Seiryuu seishi doing in that _dream_?

He had seen a strange man, too, whom he couldn't quite place anywhere. At first it seemed as if he was looking at Hotohori. But then he remembered that Hotohori did not have that blue shade of hair. That should have been Chichiri. But Chichiri did not have his letter on his hand. So, if it was a twisted version of Mitsukake, then he ought not to have had Nuriko's face. In short, Tasuki believed that he had finally gone mad for somehow, somewhere in between all of it, he had seen Soi, but couldn't really remember where.

And yet, there was this feeling which made him so sure that this was a '_warning_'. Was he supposed to be on-guard against Hotohori, Chichiri, Mitsukake and Nuriko? Or was this something to do with _them – Suzaku's sworn enemies_ (who were no more, though) as well?

Tasuki groaned in frustration and got up to go outside. Pondering deeply on a problem was not his line in life, he felt as he looked up at the full moon.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As the day neared its close, Mitsukake decided to retire for the night. However, sleep would not come to him that night.

He got up and walked towards the forests that were not far from his new home.

It was funny that he should be feeling ill still. He had tried everything he could, but nothing rid him of the weakness he felt. Overwork? Strain on nerves? Mitsukake knew that he did not overwork; then what could be causing his nerves to feel so? He felt as if something was eating him away. And to his great disconcert, he could not figure out anything.

Was it something to do with the fact that he was a Suzaku seishi? Now _that_ would explain it. He supposed that being a seishi would certainly have its disadvantages. Was _this_ how he was supposed to meet his death?

Weary, he sat down and glanced up at the full moon. He so wished that life had been easier for him sometimes – that he could have led the life of a happy man – a normal life.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**In another world…**

"Hey, Yui! I am sorry I am so late! But you see, these cooking classes… oh, it's so _lovely_ there!" said Miaka, her eyes sparkling.

Yui laughed. "I am sure it is."

"Well, let's go quickly now. It always takes so long to shop for dresses!"

"It won't take half as long if you didn't take so many 'snack breaks', Miaka," said Yui, appraisingly.

"Well, what can I say? All that walking does make me rather hungry…" said Miaka, shrugging.

"Can we stay in the park for a little while, though? It is such a beautiful night!"

"Yes, I love full moon nights, don't you?"

And as they looked up at the full moon together, a beam of moonlight enveloped them – first in a blanket of white light and then in total darkness and they knew no more.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Far, far, away – in an unknown dimension of this universe…**

"And this," said the man with his face painted in coloured stripes, "is just the beginning."

The blonde man and the red-haired woman beside him, smirked.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ: **

The first chapter is a bit short – but it is just an introduction. I promise longer chapters in future.

This is my **first** try at a Fushigi Yuugi story. Also, I haven't had a glimpse of this lovely anime for about four years now, so I might be wrong about some small fact – please point out my mistakes if there are any! Also, I am a total English speaker with no idea of any more Japanese and Chinese words than I hear in the animes. And, I am also a bit unconventional in my pairing. Also, do review! Pretty please!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
